GHOST HELPER?
by Shoujo Sedai
Summary: Mayuzumi Chihiiro, pemuda biasa namun memiliki kemampuan tidak biasa karena menjadi tumbal sang guru (menurutnya). Bertemu dengan sosok gadis –hantu- cantik berhati iblis merepotkan dengan segala permintaan (perintah) otoriternya. Membuat hidup Mayuzumi yang awalnya buruk menjadi semakin buruk. Akankah ia sanggup melakukannya? #1stEveFFA


"Hei, anak muda. Kenapa kau terus saja berdiri? Bangku ini kosong sejak tadi. Kau tidak mau duduk disini?" tegur seorang kakek pada seorang pemuda

Mayuzumi –pemuda tersebut- hanya menggeleng kecil tanpa memandang sang kakek.

"Dasar anak aneh! Tidak biasanya ada pemuda yang mau berdiri di angkutan umum" cibir sang kakek

Mayuzumi tak memperdulikan ocehan sang kakek yang terus mengeluh dengan tingkahnya. Tak peduli meski kakinya sudah mati rasa akibat berdiri terlalu lama meski di hadapannya terdapat bangku kosong.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan mengapa ia berdiri. Dari sudut pandangnya, bangku kosong yang disebut sang kakek tadi sudah ada penumpang wanita sejak pertama ia masuk. Entah itu memang penumpang biasa atau 'tidak biasa', dia tidak bisa membedakan.

Dan begitu ia hampir sampai di stasiun tujuannya, tiba-tiba ada sesosok wanita tengah merayap di lantai, dengan punggung sebagai tumpuan disertai darah yang mengucur di tubuhnya, mendekat kearah Mayuzumi.

"Hah? Yang benar saja!" gerutunya sambil berlari kearah pintu

Sosok itu terus mendekatinya, namun pintu tersebut tak kunjung terbuka.

"Sial! Kenapa kereta ini tidak berhenti-berhenti?" umpatnya sambil menarik-narik pintu kereta

Begitu sosok tersebut akan memegang pergelangan kakinya, pintu kereta terbuka. Segera saja Mayuzumi berlari secepat kilat menghindar.

.

Dengan gontai, ia berjalan dengan peluh yang mengucur dari dahinya menuju sekolah. Mayuzumi rasa, ini hari terburuk dari hari-hari buruk lainnya dalam hidupnya.

"Kemampuan indigo sialan! Kenapa guru gila itu harus mewariskannya kepadaku? Kenapa bukan pada asisten yang sama gilanya dengan dia? Hah!" dan entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia menggerutu dan mengumpat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **GHOST HELPER?**

 **SUMMARY:**

Mayuzumi Chihiiro, pemuda biasa namun memiliki kemampuan tidak biasa karena menjadi tumbal sang guru (menurutnya)

Bertemu dengan sosok gadis –hantu- cantik berhati iblis merepotkan dengan segala permintaan (perintah) otoriternya

Membuat hidup Mayuzumi yang awalnya buruk menjadi semakin buruk

Akankah ia sanggup melakukannya?

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **I DON'T TAKE ANY BANEFIT FOR THIS!**

 **NO COPAS! NO PLAGIAT!**

 **JUST REMAKE FROM A KOREAN MOVIE WITH SOME CHANGES**

 **WARNING:**

Genderswitch!Akashi

Alur cerita, judul, summary tidak sinkron

Bahasa semrawut

Typo bertebaran itu manusiawi

 **MAYUZUMI CHIHIIRO X AKASHI SEIJUUROU**

Slight!MidoAka

 **CHALLENGE FROM AND DEDICATED TO HOZUKI19 FOR #1stEveFFA**

 **SHOUJO SEDAI PRESENT!**

Hope you guys like it ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Meski hari sudah siang, namun sekolahnya masih belum menunjukkan tanda akan memulai pelajaran. Mayuzumi memasuki kelasnya. Ketika ia melihat sudut ruangan dekat jendela, ia memicingkan matanya ketika melihat sosok asing disana. Ia merasa begitu, karena seragam yang Mayuzumi kenakan dan gadis itu memilki motif berbeda.

"Mungkin dia siswi baru" gumamnya

Mayuzumi mendekati gadis tersebut dan mulai menyapa.

"Hai, aku Mayuzumi Chihiiro. Kau siswi baru?" tanyanya

Sontak, gadis yang ia sapa langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada Mayuzumi dan tersenyum cerah. Gadis itu membuat gestur seolah berkata.

'Kau bisa melihatku?'

"Tentu saja aku bisa melihatmu! Aku punya mata" sarkas Mayuzumi

Gadis itu menepuk dahinya. Iapun membuat sebuah gestur lagi.

'Aku juga tahu jika kau punya mata! Maksudku, kau bisa melihatku dalam sosok begini? Aku hantu!' tegas gadis itu

Bagus! Mayuzumi lupa jika hantu juga pernah menjadi manusia biasa. Mayuzumi meninggalkan gadis tersebut dan berjalan menuju bangkunya. Dan tanpa Mayuzumi sadari, gadis itu tetap mengikutinya.

Begitu Mayuzumi duduk, gadis hantu itu menuliskan sesuatu di punggungnya.

'Namaku Akashi Seihara. Aku dari Tokyo. Salam kenal' tulisnya

Mayuzumi berusaha mengabaikannya, meski ia ingin sekali berbicara untuk mengusir gadis hantu itu. Dan pada saat itu pula, seorang guru memasuki kelas Mayuzumi.

'Aku tahu kau pura-pura mengabaikanku! Kau bisa melihatku 'kan?' desak Akashi

Namun, Mayuzumi masih mempertahankan tingkahnya agar tidak menghiraukan Akashi.

Akashi yang mulai geram, tiba-tiba melingkarkan lengannya di leher Mayuzumi dan menarik Mayuzumi ke belakang.

"Waa!" teriak Mayuzumi ketika ia terjungkal dari kursinya

Sontak, semua atensi kelas tersebut teralihkan kepada Mayuzumi.

"Mayuzumi Chihiiro, apa kau tertidur di jam pelajaranku?" tegur sang guru

"A-ano.. Sumimasen, Masako Sensei. Kurasa kursiku sudah tidak layak pakai. Ada bagian yang patah sepertinya" bohong Mayuzumi

"Ya ya, pintar sekali jika mencari alasan. Sekarang, keluar selama jam mata pelajaranku belum berakhir dan angkat kedua tanganmu sambil berdiri di lorong dengan satu kaki!" perintah sang guru

Mayuzumi menghela nafasnya pasrah dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Ketika Mayuzumi melakukan hukumannya, Akashi –gadis hantu itu- terus saja berdiri dihadapan Mayuzumi dan mengikuti gerak arah matanya.

'Mau sampai kapan kau mengabaikanku dan pura-pura tidak tahu huh?' tanya Akashi angkuh

Mayuzumi hanya diam saja dan menutup matanya. Ia malas dan jengah dengan sikap gadis hantu ini.

Dan Akashi yang memang sangat keras kepala, berdiri ke belakang tubuh Mayuzumi lalu melompat ke punggung Mayuzumi.

"Oi oi!" Mayuzumi yang tidak siap harus berusaha agar tidak terjatuh

"Oi, kau! Oi, dasar hantu gila! Cepat turun!" hardik Mayuzumi

Namun Akashi tidak memperdulikan hardikannya.

Disisi lain, guru Mayuzumi yang berada di kelas dan terus mengawasinya hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Oh ya ampun, aku tidak paham apa yang terjadi pada anak itu hari ini" gumam Sang guru.

.

.

Setelah pelajaran Masako sensei selesai, Mayuzumi masih mendapat hukuman yaitu membersihkan penghapus papan tulis. Ia pergi ke balkon lantai 2 untuk membersihkannya.

'Ayolah, jangan abaikan aku! Aku tidak tahu harus minta tolong siapa lagi. Kau satu-satunya yang bisa melihatku disini' tulis Akashi dipunggung Mayuzumi

"Kau memilih orang yang salah! Sudahlah, berhenti menggangguku!" tolak Mayuzumi

'Kalau begitu, bantu aku mencari seseorang yang bisa membantuku! Aku membutuhkannya. SEGERA!' paksa Akashi

Oh baiklah, Mayuzumi benar-benar lelah dengan gadis –hantu- cantik ini. Terpaksa, Mayuzumi harus membantu gadis ini namun hanya sekali ini saja.

"Baiklah, nanti sepulang sekolah ayo ikut aku!" ajak Mayuzumi

Akashi mengembangkan senyuman yang tampak menawan, namun Mayuzumi sudah terlanjur kesal sehingga dia tidak terpesona. 'Apalagi dia itu hantu!' batin Mayuzumi.

.

.

.

Seperti janjinya, sepulang sekolah Mayuzumi mengajak Akashi pergi ke rumah gurunya. Begitu sampai di rumah sang guru, dapat ia lihat sang guru tengah melakukan ritual gila bersama asistennya yang tak kalah gilanya.

"Guru, aku datang!" sapa Mayuzumi

"Oh, Chiihiro! Sudah lama kau tidak kemari. Duduklah!" ujar sang guru

"Tidak perlu! Aku sedang buru-buru kali ini. Guru, apa kau mau membantuku? Gadis hantu ini membutuhkan bantuan" pinta Mayuzumi

Tampak sang guru memicingkan matanya.

"Mana? Aku tidak melihatnya!" jawab sang guru

Mayuzumi menaikkan alisnya heran. Hei, bagaimana mungkin gurunya tidak bisa melihat Akashi? Dia yang membuat Mayuzumi indigo 'kan?

"Guru, kau bercanda? Mana mungkin kau tak bisa melihatnya? Dia ada disamping kiriku" tanya Mayuzumi

Akashi hanya memperhatikan Mayuzumi bingung.

"Kau jangan main-main denganku! Kau pikir aku bisa kau tipu" hardik sang guru

Dan kali ini Mayuzumi benar-benar cengo. Hei,hei. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan gurunya.

"Guru, bukankah kau yang menurunkan kemampuan indigo sialan ini? Kau yang jangan main-main denganku" hardik Mayuzumi balik

"Oi, berani sekali kau membentakku! Dan apa itu indigo? Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak bisa melihat hal-hal abstrak apalagi hantu yang kau bawa kemari. Kalau kau bisa melihatnya, itu bukan urusanku! Kau menggangguku acara ritualku saja!" ujar sang guru lalu pergi mengabaikan Mayuzumi

Seketika itu pula Mayuzumi membeku. Oh, apakah itu berarti dia sudah ditipu dan dibodohi sang guru selama ini?

'Jadi, bagaimana ini?' tanya Akashi

Mayuzumi hanya memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak pusing.

.

.

.

.

Karena insiden tersebut, mau tidak mau Mayuzumi harus rela diikuti oleh Akashi entah sampai kapan. Bahkan Mayuzumi membawa Akashi ikut serta pulang ke apartemetnya.

Setelah selesai mandi, Mayuzumi mengajak Akashi untuk bersantai di ruang tengah.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa di dunia ini harus ada hantu yang bergentayangan dan sialnya aku bisa melihatnya? Kenapa kalian para hantu tidak beristirahat dengan tenang saja di alam kalian? Apalagi merepotkan manusia yang masih hidup sepertimu" oceh Mayuzumi

'Hei, kau pikir aku juga ingin merepotkanmu? Maaf saja, aku tidak semerepotkan seperti yang kau kira!' bantah Akashi

"Kalau kau tidak merepotkan, lakukan sendiri urusanmu! Pergi sana!" sanggah Mayuzumi

'Jika aku bisa, aku juga akan melakukannya sendiri! Tapi masalahnya, aku tidak bisa melakukannya!' balas Akashi

"Hah, baiklah. Memangnya alasan apa yang membuatmu bergentayangan? Dan lagi, bagaimana bisa kau sampai disini sedangkan kau berasal dari Tokyo?" tanya Mayuzumi

'Itu karena sebelum aku meninggal aku diculik' jawab Akashi

"Diculik? Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau meninggal?" tambah Mayuzumi

'Ketika aku pulang sekolah, tiba-tiba ada seorang pria dewasa yang menyekapku dari belakang. Pada awalnya, aku bisa meronta dan melawan. Namun, tiba-tiba ia menikam leherku hingga pita suaraku robek' cerita Akashi

Mayuzumi membelalakkan matanya tak percaya begitu Akashi mendongakkan kepalanya. Terdapat sebuah lubang di tenggorokan gadis itu.

'Itulah mengapa aku tidak bisa berbicara dan menggunakan bahasa isyarat. Tapi untungnya kau paham' ujar Akashi

"Tentu saja aku paham. Karena hantu memang tidak bisa bersuara lagi pada umumnya. Aku juga bisa mendengar suara hati kalian. Jadi, penculikmu membuangmu kemari?" tanya Mayuzumi lagi

'Entahlah, karena begitu aku sadar ketika rohku tidak berada di tubuhku aku merasa amnesia sesaat. Dan begitu aku ingat, aku melihat penculik dan pembunuhku mati dengan besi tertancap di leher kanannya' jawab Akashi

"Kukira kau gentayangan karena ingin menghantui orang itu. Lalu, apa alasanmu bergentayangan?" tanya Mayuzumi penasaran

'Aku ingin menyatakan cinta pada seseorang' jawab Akashi semangat

"Uhuk uhuk.." tiba-tiba Mayuzumi tersedak ludahnya sendiri

Akashi mengerutkan alisnya sebal.

"Hei, kau ini yang benar saja? Kau 'kan sudah mati" cibir Mayuzumi

'Itulah mengapa aku butuh bantuan seseorang untuk menyampaikan perasaanku padanya' tegas Akashi

"Tapi dia di Tokyo 'kan? Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja kesana dan cari orang berkemampuan sama sepertiku disana?" usul Mayuzumi

'Seandainya bisa aku juga tidak akan repot-repot membuntutimu seperti ini. Aku 'kan tidak tahu cara pulang kesana. Jika kau lupa, aku diculik hingga kemari' sarkas Akashi

"Baiklah, jadi kau ingin aku bagaimana?" tanya Mayuzumi

'Temani aku pergi ke Tokyo. Kau tak perlu khawatir, semua urusanmu sudah kuatur dan persiapkan' ujar Akashi angkuh

Mayuzumi hanya menghela nafasnya lelah.

.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan ke Tokyo, mereka tidak saling berbicara. Bisa gawat nanti jika Mayuzumi kepergok orang lain tengah berbicara sendiri 'kan?

Setelah menaiki kereta dan bus menuju kawasan sekolah Akashi dulu, mereka mulai berjalan santai menuju SMA Teiko.

"Ternyata sekolahmu bagus juga. Kudengar tim basket disini juga kuat-kuat" ujar Mayuzumi membuka percakapan

'Tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku bersekolah di sekolah biasa' sombong Akashi

Mayuzumi mendecih pelan.

"Oh ya, memangnya siapa yang akan mendapat pernyataan cintamu itu? Sampai kau harus bergentayangan begini" cibir Mayuzumi

'Namanya, Midorima Shintarou. Dia wakil kapten basket dan OSIS. Dia pria introvert yang lucu. Sangat tsundere tapi pintar. Dia juga sangat populer. Aku menyukainya karena selain semua yang kusebutkan, dia itu berhati malaikat. Aku sering melihatnya pergi ke sebuah panti asuhan hanya untuk bermain bersama beberapa anak disana' cerita Akashi

"Jadi, selama ini kau sering menguntitnya?" sindir Mayuzumi

'Aku hanya tidak sengaja selalu melihatnya berada disana' bantah Akashi

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku hanya harus pergi ke lapangan basket indoor dan menyapanya 'kan?" tanya Mayuzumi

Akashi mengacungkan dua jempolnya sebagai respon.

.

.

Ketika Mayuzumi memasuki lapangan indoor milik SMA Teiko, satu kata yang ada dibenaknya. Luar biasa. Bahkan lapangan ini bisa digunakan untuk 3 pertandingan sekaligus. Dan juga, sistem latihan yang benar-benar ekstra menjadi nilai plus untuk membuktikan bahwa tim basket SMA Teiko adalah tim basket SMA terbaik Jepang.

'Perhatikan pemuda berambut hijau tinggi berkacamata disudut kanan lapangan nomor 3!' perintah Akashi

Sontak, Mayuzumi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang ditunjuk Akashi.

Disana, ada sosok pemuda bersurai zamrud tengah melatih tembakan 3 pointnya dengan jarak setengah lapangan. Meski itu sedikit mustahil jika yang melakukannya orang tanpa teknik, tapi berbeda dengan pemuda itu. Tembakannya selalu akurat dan timingnya juga pas. Bahkan Mayuzumi tidak sadar jika ia sampai membuka mulutnya karena kagum.

'Dia hebat 'kan?' tanya Akashi

"Aku tak percaya jika seleramu itu sangat tinggi" goda Mayuzumi

'Tentu saja, aku harus mendapatkan yang terbaik! Karena aku mutlak' sombong Akashi lagi

"Ya ya, terserah kau saja" cibir Mayuzumi

Saking asyiknya mereka menonton pemuda Midorima itu berlatih, tiba-tiba terdegar kegaduhan dari lapangan no 1.

"Hei, kau tidak lihat kami sedang berlatih? Kau itu hanya pemain cadangan yang lemah. Kembalilah ke bangku cadangan!" bentak seseorang

Mayuzumi dan Akashi yang penasaran dengan kejadian tersebut mulai berjalan mendekati area keributan tersebut,

'Su-sumimasen, senpai. Tapi, kami juga ingin berlatih seperti kalian. Kami tidak ingin selamanya menjadi pemain cadangan" jawab seorang pemuda yang sepertinya masih junior

"Heh, anak lemah sepertimu tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi pemain utama! Jangankan itu, masuk di _second string_ saja kau tidak akan mungkin! Minggir sana" hina sang senior dan menendag junior tadi hingga ia agak terpental

"Hei, yang benar saja dia berlaku seperti itu!" gerutu Mayuzumi

Akashi hanya menatap heran pada senior tersebut yang tega berlaku kasar. Seingatnya dulu, klub basket satu-satunya klub dengan solidaritas dan kekompakan tinggi dibanding klub lain.

Ketika senior tersebut menarik kerah kaos si junior dan hendak meninju wajah junior tersebut, Mayuzumi mencoba melangkah untuk melerai. Namun sebuah suara menginterupsi gerakannya.

"Teruskan tindakanmu dan bersiaplah ditendang dari klub, Haizaki!" interupsi suara tersebut

Semua yang berada disana menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Jika kau berpikir dengan berkelahi membuat anak itu berhenti dari klub basket, maka kau juga akan merasakannya" tegas Midorima

"Cih! Jangan hanya karena kau wakil kapten, kau bisa berbuat semaumu Shintarou!" decih Haizaki

"Aku memang bisa! Dan kau, ini bukan pertama kalinya kau bertingkah bodoh! Aku akan melaporkanmu pada pelatih jika kau masih bertindak seperti itu!" ancam Midorima

"Memang apa yang kau punya untuk buktinya?" tantang Haizaki

"Aku memiliki semua rekaman bullyingmu terhadap para junior!" jawab Midorima lantang

Haizaki terdiam, bahkan semua yang disana kaget dengan ucapan Midorima. Karena pasalnya pemuda yang biasanya tampak tenang itu sangat menyeramkan ketika sedang emosi.

Mereka perlahan mulai membubarkan diri.

Mayuzumi berjalan mendekati Akashi yang tampaknya juga terkejut akan peristiwa tadi.

"Dia benar-benar unik ya?" bisik Mayuzumi pelan

Akashi hanya diam saja tak merespon.

.

.

.

Karena hari sudah semakin sore, latihanpun dibubarkan. Mayuzumi berjalan mendekati Midorima yang tengah membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Ano, apa kau Midorima Shintarou?" sapa Mayuzumi

"Ada apa? Siapa kau?" tanya Midorima

"Namaku Mayuzumi Chihiiro, aku dari Kyoto. Hmm, apa kau mengenal gadis bernama Akashi Seihara?" ujar Mayuzumi _to the point_

"Akashi Seihara? Maksudmu gadis mungil dari klub musik? Tentu saja, ada apa dengannya?" jawab Midorima

"Ah, tidak. Menurutmu, dia gadis yang bagaimana? Apakah dia tipemu?" gamblang Mayuzumi

Akashi sudah siap-siap akan memukul Mayuzumi, namun pemuda itu sudah sedikit memberi jarak.

"Menurutku dia gadis yang cantik. Dia juga genius dalam segala hal. Untuk tipe ideal, kurasa dia tipe gadis ideal semua siswa sekolah ini bahkan seluruh siswa sekolah di Jepang mungkin. Siapa yang tidak menyukai gadis hampir sempurna seperti itu?" jawab Midorima

"Padahal dia gadis menyebalkan yang merepotkan" gerutu Mayuzumi pelan

Jika saja Akashi tidak ingat hanya Mayuzumi yang bisa menolongnya saat ini, mungkin dia sudah akan mengajak Mayuzumi berada di alam yang sama dengannya.

"Oh ya, sejak tadi kau bertanya tentang dia. Memang ada hubungan apa kau dengan Akashi?" tanya Midorima

"Ah, aku hanya penasaran dengan gadis itu. Yah, seperti yang kau bilang, dia itu bisa jadi tipe gadis ideal semua siswa sekolah di Jepang. Salah satu temanku menyukainya. Dan dia meminta bantuanku untuk mencari informasi tentang dia" jawab Mayuzumi asal

"Astaga, aku tidak mengerti. Mengapa kau harus melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu hanya untuk temanmu? Jika dia jantan, harusnya dia sendiri yang kemari" sanggah Midorima

"Yah begitulah, dia sedikit pemalu. Lagipula, kebetulan sekali aku punya urusan juga disini. Aku perwakilan tim basket SMA Rakuzan dan dimintai untuk semacam studi banding tentang tim basket SMA ini" jelas Mayuzumi

"Ah, begitu. Semoga dengan ini, tim basket sekolahmu juga menjadi tim basket yang hebat" ujar Midorima

"Ya, terima kasih atas dukungannya" sahut Mayuzumi

"Aku permisi dulu. Aku masih ada tambahan belajar di tempat privat. Jika ada apa-apa kau bisa bertanya-tanya pada Aomine, pemuda tan berambut navy itu. Dia salah satu pemain inti timbasket SMA Teiko. Dia 'Ace' sekolah kami" pamit Midorima

Mayuzumi hanya tersenyum begitu melihat tubuh pemuda jangkung itu berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Kau puas sekarang? Bahkan dia memujimu terlalu tinggi, padahal kau sangat menyebalkan" cibir Mayuzumi

Akashi hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar. Kau tetaplah disini" pamit Mayuzumi

.

Sepeninggal Mayuzumi ke toilet, tiba-tiba Akashi merasakan hawa keberadaan makhluk lain disekitar sini. Dan hawa keberadaan makhluk tersebut bukan pertanda baik. Ia merasa seperti ada hawa makhluk jahat mirip milik pembunuh.

Begitu ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu masuk lapangan, tampak sosok arwah lelaki tengah membawa pisau dan sebuah besi menancap pada leher kanannya.

Akashi membelalakkan matanya. Lelaki itu adalah penculik dan pembunuhnya. Segera, Akashi berlari pergi sebelum arwah jahat itu mengetahui keberadaannya.

.

Ketika Mayuzumi baru keluar dari toilet dan melewati ruang ganti tim basket, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka lebar dan menampakkan sosok pemuda berambut _reage_ tengah berlari tergopoh keluar dari sana. Jika tidak salah lihat, pemuda itu adalah si tukang bully. Mereka hampir saja bertabrakan jika saya Mayuzumi tidak menghindar.

"Oh ya ampun, mengapa ada anak seperti itu di sekolah ini?" gumam Mayuzumi

Dan tak lama, ia melihat sosok lain tengah berlari kearahnya. Ia melihat Akashi tengah berlari kesetanan. Mayuzumi menarik tangan gadis itu agar berhenti ketika jarak mereka dekat.

"Oi oi, kau kenapa?" tanya Mayuzumi

'Lepaskan! Aku harus bersembunyi' jawab Akashi kemudian berlari kembali

Belum sempat Mayuzumi menjawab, Akashi sudah berbelok menuju sebuah kelas. Dan ketika Mayuzumi mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, dapat ia lihat sosok hantu lelaki berpakaian serba hitam tengah membawa pisau dan sebuah besi tertancap pada leher kanannya.

"Oi oi, ada apa ini sebenarnya?" gerutu Mayuzumi dan mengikuti Akashi untuk memasuki sebuah kelas.

Akashi tengah kelabakan mencari sebuah tempat bersembunyi. Untungnya, ada sebuah loker meja seseorang yang tengah terbuka. Mayuzumi segera menutup pintu tempat Akashi bersembunyi dan berpura-pura duduk di salah satu bangku.

Begitu hantu menyeramkan itu memasuki kelas dan berkeliling untuk mencari Akashi, Mayuzumi berjalan mendekati papan tulis. Ia ambil sebatang kapur dan mulai menggambar sebuah pola.

Tepat ketika hantu menyeramkan itu akan membuka pintu tempat Akashi bersembunyi, Mayuzumi berteriak.

"Hei, kau. Enyalahlah dari muka bumi ini!" teriaknya sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya

Seketika hantu itu tertarik kebelakang dan menempel pada papan tulis yang terdapat gambar pola buatan Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi terjungkal kebelakang karena menghindari arahan pisau hantu itu yang hampir menggores lehernya. Ia tetap mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan berusaha merapalkan mantra.

Akashi masih bersembunyi. Ia bisa mengintip keadaan disana melalui cela pintu. Ia ingin membantu Mayuzumi, namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Saking seriusnya merapal mantra, Mayuzumi tak menyadari ada seseorang tengah memasuki kelas ini. Ia mengobrak-abrik mejanya namun sepertinya tidak menemuka apa yang ia cari. Dan ketika sosok itu akan berlalu, ia berhenti karena melihat posisi Mayuzumi.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya sosok itu

"Oh, Midorima? Tidak ada! Pergilah dari sini cepat!" seru Mayuzumi

Sosok itu yang ternyata Midorima berjalan mendekati Mayuzumi, dan ketika Midorima akan mengakat Mayuzumi untuk bangun, Mayuzumi berteriak lagi.

"Jangan mendekat! Jangan bongkar tanganku!" bentak Mayuzumi

Midorima mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, heran dengan tindakan Mayuzumi. Dan ketika ia menoleh kedepan, dapat ia lihat sosok menyeramkan berbaju serba hitam tengah mengacungkan pisau. Midorima terjengkang dan melepas tangannya dari tangan Mayuzumi.

"Sudah kubilang untuk pergi 'kan?" sindir Mayuzumi

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Midorima masih heran

"Ceritanya panjang, kau tak perlu tahu!" jawab Mayuzumi

Dan ketika Mayuzumi melihat kedepan, sosok itu sudah hilang. Mayuzumi langsung terbangun dan berjalan menuju tempat persembunyian Akashi.

"Ayo, kita pergi sebelum sosok itu datang lagi!" ajak Mayuzumi

Mayuzumi dan Akashi berlari tanpa menghiraukan Midorima yang masih terheran dengan apa yang terjadi.

.

.

Mayuzumi terus menyeret Akashi untuk segera keluar dari sini. Keika mereka akan berlari melewati halaman belakang, ada seorang siswa yang tengah mengotak-atik sesuatu dan tak jarang mengeluarkan umpatan membelakangi mereka.

"Dasar bajingan! Dimana dia menyimpan semua video bullyingku? Apakah itu hanya gertakan? Tapi dia terlihat meyakinkan. Aaargh, sial!" umpatnya

Mayuzumi dan Akashi hanya berjalan santai ketika akan melalui siswa tersebut. Namun, langkah mereka terhenti ketika mendengar sebuah suara patahan.

 _CTAK!_

Siswa itu mematahkan ponsel yang digenggamnya. Saat pemuda itu membalikan tubuhnya, sontak Akashi langsung ketakutan.

'Arwah itu merasuki siswa ini! Cepat kita kembali!' pekik Akashi

Mayuzumi menyeret Akashi berlari kembali menuju area sekolah. Dan ketika berlari, mereka berpapasan dengan Midorima di lorong.

"Oi. Oi. Ada apa lagi denganmu?" tanya Midorima heran sambil memegang bahu Mayuzumi

"Menyingkirlah! Aku punya urusan gawat! Jika perlu, kau juga pergilah dari sini!" jawab Mayuzumi terburu-buru

Midorima mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Ketika matanya menatap sisi kiri bahu Mayuzumi, dapat ia lihat seorang gadis cantik tengah ketakutan. Namun, ketika ia melepaskan tangannya dari Mayuzumi, ia tak dapat melihat gadis itu.

'Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?' batin Miorima

Tak lama, siswa yang tadi dijumpai Mayuzumi dan Akashi di taman belakang datang sambil membawa sebuah pisau entah dari mana ia mendapatkannya.

Akashi terus menarik-narik baju Mayuzumi agar mereka berlari. Midorima yang mulai paham situasi yang terjadi, segera menyuruh Mayuzumi pergi.

"Larilah ke atap gedung sekolah ini! Lakukan apapun yang bisa kau lakukan agar situasi ini normal. Aku akan berusaha mencegahnya" interupsi Midorima

Mayuzumi menganggukkan kepalanya. Akashi segera menyeret Mayuzumi untuk ke atap sekolahnya dulu.

Midorima berdiri menatap Haizaki yang semakin mendekatinya.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak pandai dan membenci berkelahi. Namun, sepertinya tidak ada salahnya jika aku bisa melenyapkan hama pengganggu sepertimu" sarkas Midorima

Haizaki –siswa tersebut- langsung melayangkan pisaunya ke arah wajah Midorima. Namun, dengan mudah Midorima bisa menghindar dan menangkis semua serangan Haizaki. Tak jarang, Midorima memberikan beberapa pukulan dibagian rahang, perut, dada dan wajah siswa itu.

Disisi lain, Mayuzumi dan akashi sudah tiba di atap gedung sekolah. Mayuzumi melihat-lihat sisi atap gedung.

"Bagaimana mungkin atap gedung ini ada banyak barang-barang seperti ini? Setidaknya aku harus menggambar portalnya setengah luas lapangan" gerutu Mayuzumi

Tanpa pikir panjang, Akashi menyingkirkan beberarapa barang yang berserakan di lantai. Mayuzumi mulai menggambar portalnya sebesar yang ia bisa.

.

Perkelahian Midorima dan Haizaki tak kunjunng usai. Meski Midorima sudah sangat lelah dan hampir sering lengah, namun Haizaki yang tengah dirasuki arwah jahat itu terus menyerangnya membabi buta.

Saat Haizaki menyerang kepala Midorima, pemuda itu berhasil berkelit namun sayang kacmatanya terlepas. Fokus Midorima berkurang karena ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Dan ketika ia hendak mengambil dan mengenakan kacamatanya kembali, Haizaki mendekatinya sambil membawa sebuah tabung hidran dan memukulkannya ke punggung Midorima.

"Akh!" pekik Midorima dan mulai kehilangan kesadaran

Haizaki membuang tabung hidran itu asal dan berjalan tergesa menuju atap sekolah.

.

 _BRAKK!_

Pintu atap sekolah itu terdobrak. Haizaki –siswa yang dirasuki pembunuh Akashi- mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh arah. Dan ketika matanya menangkap Mayuzumi tengah berdiri di ujung halaman atap, matanya langsung menatap nyalang pada Mayuzumi. Iapun mulai melangkah mendekati Mayuzumi.

"Hei, kau! Arwah busuk yang jahat! Kembalilah ke alammu dan jangan pernah kembali kemari!" teriak Mayuzumi

Seketika langkah kaki Haizaki terkunci begitu ia menginjak gambar portal buatan Mayuzumi.

"Akashi, sekarang!" perinta Mayuzumi

Akashi berlalri dari belakang tubuh Mayuzumi dan menembus tubuh pemuda tersebut. Akashi mendorong tubuh Haizaki hingga terpental dari portal dan menyebabkan arwah itu terlepas dari tubuhnya. Akshi segera menduduki perut arwah jahat tersebut, lalu mencabut besi yang tertancap di lehernya dan membuka lubang luka itu lebar.

"AAARGH!" geram arwah tersebut lalu menghilang menjadi asap hitam

Akashi mengatur nafasnya yag tersengal-sengal kemudian semua terasa gelap baginya.

.

.

.

 _Semua bermula ketika Akashi tanpa sengaja ia tengah berjalan-jalan. Ia berhenti pada taman bermain dekat sebuah panti asuhan. Biasannya, ia hanya akan kemari jika ia diperintah sang ayah untuk mengirim uang donasi pada panti asuhan itu atau ketika ia sedang lelah dengan semua aktifitasnya. Namun entah mengapa, ia ingin kemari meski tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya. Hanya menuruti naluri mungkin._

 _Akashi duduk-duduk di ayunan taman tersebut sambil sesekali memandangi anak-anak yang sedang bermain di halaman panti. Ia tersenyum manis setiap melihat anak-anak tersebut yang tengah tertawa riang. Ia iri pada anak-anak itu yang bisa tertawa lepas seolah tanpa beban. Namun ia juga bersyukur, setidaknya ia masih bernasib baik dengan hidup didamping oleh kedua orang tua yang begitu menyayangi dan memanjakannya serta hidup serba berkecukupan._

 _Lamunan Akashi buyar begitu melihat sebuah bola menggelinding ke arahnya._

" _Nee-chan, bolehkah kuminta kembali bola itu?" seru seorang anak kecil_

 _Akashi mengambil bola itu dan berjalan ke arah anak kecil yang memintanya. Akashi menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya dan memberikan bola itu._

" _Ini, ambillah. Lain kali, berhati-hatilah jika bermain. Bagaimana mungkin bola ini bisa keluar hingga kemari um?" ujar Akashi_

" _Sumimasen, nee-chan. Tadi temanku menendangnnya terlalu keras" jawab anak itu polos_

 _Akashi hanya tersenyum dan mengusak rambut anak tersebut._

" _Shinjuurou, cepat kembali! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak seorang emuda dari jauh_

 _Akashi mengalihkan atensinya pada pemuda yang memanggil anak itu. Dan pada saat itulah,awal dari semua rasa yang Akashi rasakan pada pemuda tersebut._

" _Hai', Shin nii-chan!" sahut anak itu dan berlari meninggalkan Akashi_

 _Sejak saat itu, Akashi mencari informasi tentang pemuda tersebut._

 _Midorima Shintarou._

 _Anak seorang kepala dokter terkenal di rumah sakit umum perfektur Tokyo dan dosen Universitas Kedokteran. Dan orangtuanyalah pemilik panti asuhan yang selama ini selalu ia kunjungi untuk diberi donasi oleh sang ayah. Pemuda introvert, pendiam terkesan angkuh, tsundere, berharga diri tinggi dan pangeran sekolah. Itulah yang Akashi ketahui selama ini di sekolahnya. Namun, dibalik semua sosoknya yang tampak tak terjangkau itu, ia tetaplah seorang pemuda pada umumnya. Ia bisa tertawa dan tersenyum dengan ramah, sangat menghormati orang yang lebih tua, sangat menyayangi dan menyukai anak-anak._

 _Rasa kagumnya terhadap kepribadian Midorima berubah menjadi rasa cinta begitu saja ketika intensitas pertemuan mereka sering terjadi di panti asuhan tersebut._

.

.

.

Midorima mengerutkan dahinya ketika merasa kesadarannya kembali. Dan sebuah geganggaman lembut pada tangan sebelah kirinya membuatnya langsung mendudukkan diri.

"Akashi?" seru Midorima ketika tahu tangan siapa yang menggenggamnya

Tampak Akashi yang tengah terbaring lemah diatas pangkuan Mayuzumi. Akashi tersenyum manis nan lembut begitu Midorima mengusap rambutnya.

"Midorima-kun.. Aku senang kau baik-baika saja. Aku tidak menyangka, jika seorang Midorima yang terkenal angkuh terhadap sekitarnya, introvert dan tenang ternyata sangat menyayangi anak-anak, peduli pada mereka yang tertindas dan bisa bersikap kasar untuk membela yang benar. Aku sangat senang ketika kau bermain dengan anak-anak di panti asuhan, bercanda dan tertawa bersama mereka, memberikan mereka perhatian lebih, dan menjadi sosok malaikat pelindung bagi mereka. Aku tahu, mungkin akan terdengar sedikit kurang ajar. Tapi, aku tak bisa menahannya. Selama ini, aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Mencari informasi tentangmu, bahkan selalu menguntitmu ketika kau berada di panti itu. Aku mengagumi sosokmu, hingga suatu hari rasa kagum itu berubah. Aku mulai menyukai –ah tidak, lebih tepatnya aku mulai mencintaimu ketika kita selalu bertemu disana. Aku selalu berandai-andai, jika suatu hari kau dan aku akan bersama selamanya. Tapi aku sadar, aku bukanlah apa-apa. Aku hanya seorang gadis yang merindukan untuk meraih sebuah bintang di langit. Aku tidak akan pantas jika bersanding denganmu. Namun begitu, jika seandainya aku bilang aku sangat mencintaimu apakah kau akan menerimanya?" ujar Akashi

Midorima menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Jujur ia terkejut dengan semua pengakuan Akashi. Ia alihkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Akashi.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat terkejut dengan pengakuanmu. Jujur saja, tindakanmu sangatlah tidak sopan untuk ukuran gadis terhormat sepertimu. Mengorek informasi pribadi seseorang bukanlah hal yang baik, apalagi hingga menggangu hal privasinya. Kau gadis dari kalangan terpandang, Akashi. Dan juga, bagaimana bisa kau mencintaiku? Masih banyak pemuda diluar sana, anak-anak lelaki para kolega ayahmu yang bahkan jauh lebih baik dan terpandang dariku. Bagaimana kau bisa mencintai pemuda biasa sepertiku? Justru akulah yang akan merasa kecil jika aku bersanding denganmu. Akan sangat lucu, jika seorang gadis terhormat seperti Akashi Seihara harus bersanding dengan pemuda biasa seperti Midorima Shintarou. Tapi, akupun tak bisa berkata bohong apalagi setelah mendengar pernyataan dan pertanyaanmu tadi. Apakah aku akan menerimamu seandainya kau bilang kau sangat mencintaiku? Tentu saja. Tentu saja aku akan dengan senang hati menyambutnya. Siapa yang berani menolak gadis sepertimu? Merupakan hal bodoh jika ada seseorang yang berani menolak gadis sempurna seperti Akashi Seihara" balas Midorima

Akashi tersenyum, hatinya lega. Dan setitik air mata keluar dari suduut matanya.

"Arigatou na, Midorima-kun. Aku senang sekali, sungguh. Aku tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini dalam hidupku. Terima kasih, kau sudah mau membalas perasaanku ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Midorima Shintarou-kun" ujar Akashi kemudian memejamkan matanya

Perlahan, tubuh Akashi mulai terlihat sedikit transparan dari ujung kakinya. Dan semakin lama semuanya semakin transparan kemudian lenyap seperti buih.

Midorima menundukkan kepalanya begitu Akashi lenyap dari pandangannya. Tangannya mengepal erat, dan kemudian setetes demi setetes air matanya berlinangan.

Mayuzumi yang memperhatikan interaksi keduanya sejak tadipun juga tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

.

.

.

Setelah dirasa tugasnya menolong Akashi selesai, ia memutuskan kembali ke Kyoto malam ini juga.

Ketika ia sedang berjalan menuju sebuah halte, ia melihat sosok gadis bersurai _baby blue_ tengah mengedarkan pandangnnya mencari sesuatu.

"Permisi, apa kau butuh bantuan?" tanya Mayuzumi

Sosok itu menoleh kearah Mayuzumi dan tersenyum.

'Kau bisa melihatku?' tanya gadis itu

Merasa de javu, Mayuzumi segera memegangi kepalanya yang entah terasa berat.

'Oh tidak! Apakah harus terjadi lagi?' gerutu Mayuzumi dalam hati

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

HUFT! AKHIRNYA KELAR JUGA HUTANG SAYA YANG INI! ^0^ #tebardollar

Padahal janjinya paling engga 2 minggu jadi tapi ternyata...

Buat Hozuki19 tersayang, maaf yaa kalau ini diluar ekspetasi kamu.. #bow

Ga bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, Cuma bisa berharap ini tidak mengecewakan

Selamat membaca, readers!


End file.
